This invention relates to a protective device for use with a pressurized vessel. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to a protective apparatus for use with a pressurized breathing device such as an oxygen bottle.
In industrial applications, workers many times will be required to perform various duties in and around hazardous breathing areas. Therefore, many industrial companies as well as government agencies, such as the Environmental Protection Agency , have promulgated rules and regulations that require persons working in these areas to have an oxygen supply accessible.
While applicant is aware of no material prior art dealing with this area, several devices have been devised to protect pressurized vessel and/or cylinders. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,091 to Madden, et al, a valve cover for a gas storage cylinder is disclosed. The cover comprises a support member affixed to the pressure cylinder and a cap member matingly engageable to the support member by means of a double acting lock.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,343 to J. Richardson, a protective device for compressed gas cylinders is claimed. The patent teaches that it is a primary object of the invention to provide a protector cap for the valve or valve assembly for scuba cylinders. The device comprises a pair of caps each including an end wall and a peripheral skirt. One of those caps is an inverted frusto-conical configuration and is adapted to receive in a chamber a valve assembly from the compressed gas cylinder. Also included is aligned grooves on each cap for strap means to hold caps in position.
However, there is a need for a protective device that will effectively isolate the valve assembly and pressurized vessel while at the same time provide means wherein the pressurized vessel can be easily carried by a worker. Therefore, an object of this invention is to provide a protective device for a pressure vessel, such as an oxygen bottle, that is easily transported by a worker. Another object of the invention is to provide a device that allows visual observation of the pressure vessel's gauge, as well as workable access to the pressure line and breathing mask.